Why
by hyliansage
Summary: [oneshot] By the end of it all, Chester didn't care about the who, the when, the where, the how. The only thing he could think to ask was, "Why?"


This is... going to be in a strange style, mainly because I feel that this will fit Chester's situation the best... I REALLY don't think that Chester would be in a reflective state of mind or be calm enough to notice details around him while he's running through Toltus looking for Ami. XD

But... um... yes. Like I said, very strange style. And the strange formatting, spaces and such, is done on purpose. :D Just ignore the periods in the spaces... I didn't know how else to do multiple spacing... T-T Hope you enjoy?

Um... Oh yes. Entire fic is in Chester's POV. He may or may not be screaming these things; it's up to you to decide whether he's thinking everything, screaming everything, or thinking some and screaming some! XD Italics are flashbacks! Granted, Chester would need a REALLY good memory to remember all that dialogue, but I claim author's rights. XD And there probably won't really be any actions noted, you get to put those things in yourself too! XD

So, yes! The fic! With overusage of ellipses. :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Tales of Phantasia. Or Chester. XDD Or Ami. Do own my strange mind.

Why (One-shot)

Wh-?

This... This must be a dream!

I- I must be unconscious. I must be. I have to be. Yes... Unconscious. I'm dreaming... Just... This is just... a nightmare.

But...

But yet... The bell... I heard it; I know I did...

And this... This fire. I- I can feel it... I can feel the heat...

Cless...? Do you...?  
.

So... If this isn't... just a dream.

Then... Still...

How... I... I... don't...

I don't understand!

How could this... Our village... Our home...

We went out... just... just for a while to- to hunt... and...

And...

This... This happens! Why!?

...What...

What if-  
.

_Chester, look. This is your new baby sister, Ami. Isn't she beautiful?  
Mmmm... She's kinda creepy-looking.  
Haha. You know, at one time, you looked just like this.  
Uh-uh. No way.  
Oh... Believe me, Chester; you were exactly like this. Well... Almost.  
...Really?  
_.

No. No... Ami! Cless! I-

I have to go check on Ami!

.

Ami!

No- Wait! Ami! I'm coming!

I'm coming! Wait... Wait for me! Please wait! I'm coming! Just... hold... on...

Ami... Ami! Please... Please- Please be all right. Please be all right. Please. Please. Please be all right, Ami! Please!  
.

_Chhhweessttttpsst! PSSSTT!  
Ewwww! Stop spitting all over me!  
Chwesstuur!  
I said- ...Eh?  
Ch- Chweessttur! P- Pway!  
Well... I guess there are worse ways to spend a day.  
_.

Ugh! Faster! C'mon, Chester! Faster! Faster! Come onnn...

Th- That's... N- No... Why. Why?! Ahhh!

Our- Our house! Where is it? Where is it? Where- Our... I...

I- Hold on, Ami! I'm almost there... Al... most...

No! This isn't right! This isn't-

This is a dead end! No! I... Where...

AHHHH!  
.

_Hey! Who's she?  
Her? Oh. That's just my baby sister. Hey, Ami! Come here for a second, will ya?  
Hi. My name's Cless. Nice to meet you, Ami.  
Umm... Nice to meet you too, Mister Cless.  
Mister? I-  
Haha! She called you Mister Cless! Ahaha!  
_.

Uhh... My... head...

...Ah! N- No! I can't waste time! I can't waste time tripping over-

Over... No. No... That... That's... He's...

N- No... A- Ami... Ami! She comes first! Ami!

Ami! Wait! I'm coming!

Ahhh! Please be all right! Please be all right! PLEASE!! You have to be!

You have to! You just have to be!  
.

This is it! This is it! That- That's it! Ami! I'm here! Ami! You'll be fine now! I'm here! I'm-

.  
.

...Fire.

No... This- This can't be...

This can't be happening... But there- there's fire.

Fire... She could have... the river...  
.

_Cless! Chester! Be careful!  
Why don't you come down too, Ami? The water feels really nice!  
But I- I don't-  
You're just a big scaredy-cat!  
Chester! Stop it!  
Scaredy-cat! Scaredy-cat!  
Chesterrr!  
_.

No. No. It... It's not bad... No. Not... It's... not that bad. No... It- It's not...

I- No! She's still alive! She- She has to be! She has to be!

Has to! She'd wait! She's always waited for me!

I'm home! Ami! Ami! I'm here! I'm home! It's me, Chester!

I'm home! I'm back! I'm back!! AMI!

AMI!! Answer me! AMI!! A-

.

_Cless, I envy you.  
Wha?  
A magnificent father and a kind mother... What an ideal family.  
Wha- What are you talking about? I mean, Chester... You have Ami, don't you?  
Yeah. So?  
Well, it's just that I've never seen a sister look up to her big brother more than her.  
And why wouldn't she! She's my kid sister, after all!  
_.

.

...No.

You- You can't.

No.

...No...

No!

I won't let you! You can't do this to me!

No! You promised? Don't you remember? Ami?

You- You...

Don't you? Remember? We only have each other; remember? You're my kid sister... I told you I'd take care of you; remember?

...Don't you... remember? Because... I- I do.  
.

_M- Mommy a- and D- Daddy a- a- are gone... I- I- I'm so lonely...  
...It's OK, Ami. I- I'm here. I'll always be here.  
Y- You promise?  
Yeah. But you have to promise that you'll stay with me too. Because... I'll be sad if you're gone.  
R- Really? Y- You'll be sad?  
Yep. You're my kid sister, you know? And I always gotta protect you. Forever.  
B- Big brother...  
_.

...Ami...  
.

_I always gotta protect you. Forever.  
_.

I...  
.

_B- Big brother...  
_.

Ami...

.

.  
.

How...

How could humans...

H- How could humans... do such a thing?

She... I...

.

A- Ami... You...

She... She was innocent...

She... No...

You...

You... Ami... Ami...  
.

How? How... How could this be?

How could humans... How...  
.

_Chester?  
_.

I... I don't understand... Why...  
.

_Big brother?  
_.

Why did I... have to take care of you?  
.

_What?  
_.

Why did I... have to protect you?  
.

_I love you.  
_.

And why did you...

.  
.

Why did you... have to die?

.  
_Heh. I love you too._

.

Why...?

* * *

A/N: Eh... Um... It's different? Hahahaha. Review, please? So you can tell me how horribly I did! Yay! But please don't be like... "Dude. This style was stupid." Tell me how I can improve it! XD


End file.
